Baby Talk
by Akisukis shadowcat
Summary: Karma and Amy had been together for several years now, they live together and they've even tied the knot. One day Amy has a radical idea: starting a family. Yes, she who hates other people's kids.


**Baby talk**

**Karmy **

* * *

Hi, everyone. It's been ages, literally, since I last uploaded something here. Please don't go through my other stories, I was a boring teenager... and they're written in spanish, so...

I got to see "Faking It" by chance by watching "Pillow Talk" in the Gay Women Channel (aka Unsolicitedproject) on Youtube. If you haven't seen it, please do. The two host girls did a whole section of recaping "Fakint It" episodes and it's hilarious. I really liked the show and I'm waiting for a longer season two. Until now Karmy is not certain to happen the way we all planned, so this is a look in the future the fandom would like to see.

Background you need: Amy and Karma have been together for a few years now. They live together in Austin and they got married recently. Lauren, Shane, Liam and their parents are mentioned (same facts and personalities of the show). This is a oneshot -for the moment- maybe I'll write a part 2... but I don't have any ideas right now. Feel free to review :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Amy opened the main door and dragged herself inside the apartment. It had been a long day in the museum. She hated summer camps, especially if they involved little kids running across the halls with fresh paint and brushes in their little sticky hands.

"We just need your advice with an artpiece that just came from San Francisco", they said. In truth, she arrived to the storage area to find a gigantic statue of a horse with a dildo as a face. She had warned the museum council against exhibiting this particular hipster artist. He called himself Emilio, period. Because last names were _so overrated_. Amy thought that he was a pretentious prick with mommy issues, but _this _was indeed the vivid proof that he was a notoriously Freudian case study. Hannah, her colleague, met her all face flushed and in the middle of an anxiety attack because, "we can let the kids see this! Their parents are going to sue us and we'll never host summer camps again!". Amy didn't think that was such a terrible loss but she wasn't the one that paid college graduates to teach kids how to use a brush.

"What the fuck is _that_?", Amy asked disgusted.

"Emilio's master piece, or that is what he claims", answered Hannah avoiding at all costs to look at the hybrid sex animal.

"Where is the rest of his collection?", said Amy looking around.

"That's all of it. He didn't send any other pieces."

"But the museum is going to give him a whole section of the building. What am I supposed to do with that thing? What is the _collection _called anyways?"

"_My dreams_", said Hannah painfully.

"You've got to be kidding me. He is practically a zoophilic. That's it. I'm calling the council and telling them that I won't be exhibiting a horse with a penis as a head! And, Hannah, stop wincing at the word! We're adults!"

After they asked some staff to cover the piece with a white cloth, Amy spend the next hour and a half ranting in the phone about Emilio's shitty-excuse-of-an-artpiece just to get a warning for unprofessional behavior. Hannah couldn't believe they would have to get the exhibition going and that _that _was going to be one of the projects that would appear in their CVs. So the next two hours were used to move the damn horse to its main quarters while trying to hide it from sneaky 8-year olds. That's how Amy ended up chasing kids down the halls preventing them to create a mess on her immaculate white walls. Sometimes, she really hated her job… and other people's kids.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, babe. How did it go?" Karma asked casually from the sofa.

As a response Amy just grunted and landed face first on the cushions next to her.

"Was it that bad?" the brunette said amused running her fingers over Amy's head.

"Worst! Next week I'm inaugurating a one piece exhibition of a horse with a dildo."

"Woah! Too much information. _Where_ does the dildo go?", she asked curious.

"It substitutes its head."

"Nice!"

"It's not funny, Karma. It's a total disaster. This is my first exhibition and of _all_ the things in the world, I have to present this. No one is ever going to take me seriously."

"Don't say that, Ames. Contemporary art is… daring, and more than once you will have to deal with artist who may be…"

"Animal sex addicts?"

"Misunderstood individuals with weird cravings and a total lack of social skills."

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of a zoophilic."

They laughed it out and Amy laid her head on Karma's lap as she continued to watch yet another show where the cast came to a family in need and help them rebuilt their home. They've always been suckers for reality TV.

This episode was especially moving. The parents have lost both their spouses and now they were married to each other and had a total of five little kids. One of the woman's sons was on a wheelchair and had always struggled with his low self-esteem, but since he met his baby-step-brother he had found hope since the baby didn't judge him for being handicapped. He actually enjoyed a lot riding with his brother on the wheelchair. Amy thought that was the cheesiest thing she had ever heard, but a silent sob made her look up to Karma. She was silently crying and didn't even notice Amy's stare. The weird part was that she wasn't crying because of the boy in the wheelchair, but because of the scenes where the mom spent time with the kids that weren't hers and still seemed to be the happiest person alive.

Amy sat down and stared at Karma, then to the TV, and back again. She had just realized something, but she didn't know if Karma would go with it. Eventually, the other girl noticed the blonde's eyes on her and turned her head. She was wearing a loose jeans shirt, white cargos and had pulled her hair in a messy bum. She still had watery eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about something." Amy didn't know exactly where this was coming from, but she felt as if it was the obvious thing to say… and do for that matter. When Karma kept silent and looking puzzled, Amy continued by taking her hands into hers.

"I know we are young, but we have been married for a year now and maybe it's time to take the next step."

"Getting a divorce?" Karma asked scared.

"What? No! Why would you even…? I mean having a baby," Karmas eye's narrowed confused.

"Amy, I don't know if you noticed but we're both women… and you hate kids."

"No, I hate _other people's _kids. Maybe if I have one of my own I'll change my mind."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Amy?"

"Stop that, Karma. Why is it so hard for you to take me seriously on this?"

"Because this is the first time you had ever mentioned the word _babies_, that's why", when she saw Amy's pained expression, she touched her cheek. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I married you, didn't I? Everything is perfect."

"It's not perfect if you're giving up your dreams for me." Before Karma could reply to that, Amy continued. "I'm not saying that you've been lying to yourself or holding back anything. It's just… I know how much you wanted to be a mom someday. We played house so many times when we were little, why not now?"

"Amy, when I fell for you I knew what I was getting myself into. I don't need a house, or a husband or a baby, I just need you."

"No, you want all of that! Except the husband part. I know you haven't thought about it because of me, but you do want that stuff and I want to give them to you. The house, the baby, the horse for all that matters!" Karma laughed at Amy's dramatic gestures. "I know it is sudden, and it's weird coming from me, but consider it, ok?" Karma nodded and hugged Amy tenderly. She could feel Karma's smile. Then she asked a complicated technical question.

"Where are we supposed to get a baby? I don't think Liam Booker is available this time of the year", as a response Karma received a pillow on the face.

"That's not funny. We'll have to think about insemination," Karma lifted an eyebrow not very amused "or… or look for adoption agencies." Karma didn't look pleased. "Well, those are our only options. I'm not letting you have sex with a man!"

"Why should _I_ be the one who gets pregnant?" This time Amy lifted her eyebrow and Karma realized what she just said and agreed to the fact that, if this was going to happen, she was the one with the maternal instinct.

"Fine. But adoption? Don't you want to have a kid of our own?"

"Well, yeah, but… adoption is such a selfless and noble action. You remember a few months ago a photo exhibition of orphan kids? I talked to the photographer, Mika, and he told me that he worked for this agency and many of the kids that had their portrait done had been rejected multiple times in their foster homes", Amy looked down at her lap. "It broke my heart because… they were all little scared kids who needed someone and some douche family had treated them like street dogs. I know how hard it is to lose a parent, but I also know that you can get to love someone knew and call him a father."

Amy felt Karma's lip over her own. "Sometimes I can't believe how much I love you. You're right, if there is a baby boy or girl who needs love we can give them that." Amy smiled and kissed her back, she then looked at her watch and realized she was already late.

"Shit, I forgot I have to see Lauren. I promised her I would help her move her last stuff into her new house."

"Is she really moving in with that cute guy from the army?"

"Yeah, unless I don't get there in time. I'll stop on my way back and pick some food for dinner. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Ok, then. Love you."

Amy kissed Karma goodbye and ran out of the apartment. Karma stared at the door for a while imagining the blonde girl holding a little girl's hand and hurrying because they were late for school. Yeah, she could do that… share her life with another little person. That would be perfect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" Lauren yelled from her threshold. For being 1.50, she was a loud little and terrifying girl.

"Relax would you? You're house is not going anywhere."

"No, but the owner of this apartment will, and I don't want to come all the way back here to hand him in the keys, that I was supposed to give him at 6:00 PM, but my stupid step sister was late as always."

"OK, I'm gonna go. I don't like being insulted when I'm trying to help someone out," Amy turned to leave but Lauren caught her by the back of her shirt and pulled her inside of her apartment.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rudenfeld. Take those boxes to your car and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Before Amy could protest because there were at least 10 different boxes, Lauren was gone leaving a trail of her strawberry perfume. Amy cursed under her breath and made eight trips up and down the elevator to get all of Lauren's things in her car. When she was carrying the last box she found Lauren standing right next to the car with her arms folded.

"What were you thinking, leaving all my things unattended?"

Amy dropped the box to the floor and was about to punch her sister in the face when she heard her laughing.

"It was to good to let it pass. I'm sorry it took me so long, the owner didn't want to sign the release contract so I had to push him to do so and ended up threatening him to get his license cancelled for unprofessional behavior."

"Where have I heard that before?," Lauren didn't understand the comment. "Forget it, is everything in order now?"

"Yeah, we can go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lauren's new place was a little house just outside Austin. It was a long ride so eventually Amy had to break the silence. She asked when was Owen coming back.

"He finishes the training program in Florida next week. All his stuff and the furniture are already in the new house. These are the last things I had to bring in."

"Are you excited about living together?"

"Yeah. I mean, we already lived in each other's apartment, so this is not going to be that different."

"But he bought the house, that means this is serious."

"It is. I mean, he already proposed," Amy's mouth fell open.

"Wow, way to tell me the good news. I can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"Look who's talking. You getting married to Karma was something we were waiting for since college. It's a miracle you two waited until graduating. Besides, Owen and I have talked about it and we agree that we would like to take the next step."

"Speaking of steps…"

Over the years, Amy and Lauren had warmed to each other and had become, not friends, but sisters. They would talk about the developments in their lives, their jobs and their parents; they would gather up for holidays and anniversaries, etc. They would fight a lot, but they loved each other in a weird way. After all, Lauren had been her maid of honor, right next to her best man Shane. The sight of the two right next to each other in the photo session had been priceless. They almost killed each other.

"I told Karma that we should have a baby."

Lauren spat the soda that she was drinking all over the dashboard and started coughing.

"You what?!"

"I asked her if she wanted to start a family… and you will clean that up!"

"Did you breathe too many fumes at the museum workshop or something?"

"Why is it so difficult for you people to believe me when I say I want to have a kid?"

"Because that's not who you are!"

"How do you know? Maybe I said those things when I was in highschool but, I'm married now and I'm older and maybe I want to know what being a mom is like," Lauren's eyes softened.

"You're being serious about this?," Amy nodded awkwardly. "What did Karma say?"

"She didn't believe me at first, but she said she will think about it."

"That's great, Amy. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too. Owen is a really great guy. I like him."

"He likes you too, although I don't completely understand why," she said mockingly.

"When do our parents come back from their cruise?", asked Amy.

"Next week, just like Owen. We should celebrate and tell them the good news."

"Yeah, but don't say anything about the baby talk before Karma and I agree on that. My mom will freak out and we'll never hear the end of it if we chicken out."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. I think that with my engagement they will have enough emotion for a while."

"Always so humble."

"We could have a barbecue. We have a yard and a tree where we can sit down and enjoy the fresh air of the afternoons. Maybe I should plant some flowers or build a swing. I'll ask Owen. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I stop listening after you mentioned the barbecue. Now that you'll be out of town I'll miss hanging out."

"Don't get sentimental on me, Rudenfeld. We can't stand to be together more than two hours straight." Amy stuck out her tongue to her and Lauren laughed. "I'll miss you too, my ever so annoying sis."

"Good to know that my little screaming gremlin of a step sister, who I happen to love, thinks that." Lauren rolled her eyes hiding a smile. "Ok, so where do I have to take the exit?"

The smile and cosyness of the car was gone in an instant.

"What?! I thought you knew where we were going."

"I don't know where the fuck I'm going, it is your house we're driving to. Don't tell me you don't know how to get there!"

"I know how to get home, but you took the wrong exit. Where the hell have you taken us?!"

"Would you stop yelling at me and take out your GPS?"

"Unbelievable, I asked you one thing and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"We're still in Austin, chipmunk. Now tell me what to do."

Apparently the two hour limit had expired and Lauren and Amy yelled and insulted each other for the rest of the car drive.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After an hour detour they finally got to Lauren's and took the boxes inside. Just a second later Amy's cellphone started ringing.

"Hey, where are you? It's getting late and I haven't heard from you."

"Sorry. We missed the exit and ended up on our way to Mexico. It took us forever to get here and I released the beast so..."

"Are you guys done?"

"I don't know. I have to see if Lauren wants any help unpacking."

"Ok, hurry up then. I'll order something in, so don't worry about stopping to buy dinner."

"But I was supposed to surprise you," Amy whined.

"You can surprise me later in bed," Amy blushed furiously and could see Karma's signature grin on the other side of the line. "Say hi to Lauren for me. Love you."

Amy took a minute to compose herself and went in to look for her sister. She found her in the leaving room staring blankly to the wall. She asked her if she was OK, and Lauren smiled dismissing Amy's worried eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just I realized that I'll have to be here by my own for a week."

"You can stay with us if you want to."

"Thanks, but I rather get acquainted with my new home. I'll be fine, I'll have time to unpack and order everything."

"You were always a clean-freak. I should go, Karma is waiting for me," Amy hugged Lauren goodbye. "Keep me posted on the barbecue reunion."

"Sure. Do you know how to get back?"

"Yeah, by now I know the name of every street of this God forbidden place."


End file.
